A Harey Situation
by AlwaystheCatLady
Summary: Harry has an idea, but it doesn't end up like he thinks it will.


CHASER 3: Use the title of a story written by your Chaser 1 for inspiration. I picked Harry's Furry Little Problem from Galliumite.

Chudley Cannons

Optional Prompts: (color) pastel pink, (word) playful, (genre) family

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of number seven, Godrics Hollow, were perfectly unnormal thank you very much. They grown up during a wizarding war where Mr. Potter was forced to die and then come back alive to end it. Mrs. Potter had graduated from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and had gone onto play on a national Quidditch team where the players flew on brooms chasing magical balls. Mr. Potter had not graduated but had still joined the magical communities police force and had quickly been promoted through the ranks to then Head the whole department. They had three kids, James, Albus, Lily, who had each inherited their parents magic, and Mr. Potter had a godson named Teddy, who was half-werewolf and could change his appearance at will. Their childhood was filled with changing hair colors, talking teddy bears, and vanishing Brussel Sprouts.

Despite being as far from normal any family could be, Mr. Potter was determined to give his children the most typical childhood he could manage. The relatives that raised Mr. Potter were perfectly normal and hated how unnormal he was so he had a very bad childhood. This was his motivation whenever he got an idea of what his children absolutely needed right at that moment. That's how the magical treehouse had come to be built in their backyard (its bigger on the inside), racing bikes that flew in the sky (James had broken his arm twice before Mrs. Potter had confiscated them), and moving murals painted on their walls (a Quidditch match for James, Hogwarts castle for Albus, and a garden filled with magical creatures for Lily).

On a bright day the summer when James was eight, Albus was six, and Lily four, a new idea struck Mr. Potter as he was making chocolate chip pancakes. He turned to his wife who was conducting a line of floating plates, glasses, and eating utensils to the kitchen table.

"The kids need a childhood pet," he said.

Ginny glanced at him, an amused smile gracing her freckled face.

"Is the owl not enough?" she asked.

"That's for delivering mail. They deserve a real pet," Harry said, putting the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. Ginny grabbed butter and syrup while he turned to get the milk.

"Like what?" she questioned.

He bit his lip, rubbing at the stubble lining his jaw. The door to the kitchen exploded inward, a small red cannon ball hit Harry's legs screaming,

"BUNNIES! Please Daddy can we get bunnies!"

"Lily," James hissed from the doorway, an extendable ear hanging from his fingers. Albus went to his mother looking up with his patented puppy eyed look.

"Can we get a bunny, please?" he pleaded.

Ginny threw a slightly exasperated look at Harry though the amusement never left her eyes.

"I guess," she said to excited cheers.

After breakfast, the family trekked to Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie. It was packed with cages of different sizes stacked haphazardly on top of each other. A chorus of barking, meowing, and cawing greeted them along with the very human, "Hello" from the salesperson behind the counter.

Lily charged forward leading their little pack across the store.

"Was I conned?" Ginny asked Harry as they watched their children coo over the multicolored bunnies.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "They might have brought it up to me last night during story time."

Ginny clucked her tongue but couldn't help but to laugh. "They have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Harry kissed her cheek. "You don't mind."

She hummed in agreement.

"Mummy, I want this one," Lily said, tickling a pastel pink bunny.

"Can we each get one?" James asked, petting a red rabbit.

Albus looked up, his eyes shining, as he reached for a small blue one. Harry looked his wife who cracked under their combined looks and agreed.

"Why not? How hard can having rabbits be?"

One month later three rabbits had become fifteen.

"I'm going to kill that shop assistant," Ginny said calmly staring down at their playful pets. Each of her children was holding a couple of bunnies on their laps, beaming from ear to ear.

"I want to keep them all," Lily exclaimed, burying her face into soft fur.

"He said they were neutered," Harry said, faintly.

"He lied," Ginny said, her voice was hard as steel. "Harry, why don't you take the kids to visit their grandparents?"

Harry agreed and ushered the protesting children, glancing back to see Ginny conjuring up a cage.

They didn't come back after dinner, and the Ginny they came home to was none the happier than when they left. To their surprise, the number of bunnies hadn't decreased either which probably explained Ginny's temper.

"We can keep them?" Albus gasped, racing to their pet bed.

"Only for another three months," she said. "And then we are getting rid of all of them."

"What?"

"No!"

"You can't!"

"I can and I will," she said. "Now go clean up and get ready for bed."

After much complaining and protesting, the three children were finally worn down and in bed. It was only then that Harry spoke up.

"Why three months?" he asked.

"Because, _Harry,_ both Luna and Merlin are pregnant," Ginny said.

"Wait, what?"

"Apparently rabbits can get pregnant only a couple days after giving birth," she said, sitting down. "And for some reason we missed the fact that James's rabbit is also a female. Merlin is set to give birth in a couple of weeks."

"Then why three months?" he asked.

"Because we can't separate the babies from their mothers for eight weeks."

Harry did the math in his head. "We might end up with close to forty bunnies by the end of this."

"Yes. I know."

They sat in silence pictures of bunny rabbits jumping all over them in their heads.

"Harry?"

He winced at her tone. "Yes, dear?"

"We are never getting another pet."

"Not even a dog?"

"Not even a dog."

"Lily did mention having a cat."

" _Harry-"_

"Right. No cats."


End file.
